


TharnType - 廚房play (R18) (補完)

by SHM_typing



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHM_typing/pseuds/SHM_typing
Summary: 就是廚房play會有一點點浪費食物的部分，介意者不要看 XD
Kudos: 10





	TharnType - 廚房play (R18) (補完)

**Author's Note:**

> 時間背景：TharnType同居後，Tharn的生日後，Type送過生日禮物後沒多久
> 
> 我已經寫到一半了，p'Mame就在直播中透漏第二季會有廚房H。  
> 看來大家都很想看TT在廚房玩，然後看Tharn到底能多變態(X)
> 
> \---
> 
> 我後來覺得自己這篇寫得很不好 QQ  
> 之後可能會再修改

自從同居之後，兩個人默默地養成了一個默契，Type練完球回到家會先洗澡，通常洗完澡後沒多久，Tharn就會帶著晚餐回到家，而在等Tharn洗澡的時間，Type將外帶的食物裝盤、加熱，等Tharn洗好澡後，兩個人再一起舒舒服服地享用晚餐。

Tharn洗好澡出來，打開門便看到戀人在瓦斯爐前忙碌的背影。  
Tharn很喜歡這種樸實的生活，他喜歡有人在家等著自己的感覺，也喜歡有人將晚餐準備好等著自己一起吃，他更喜歡當戀人發現自己時，朝自己綻放的笑容，那是再幸福不過的一件事。

「喔？你洗好了喔？等我一下，我煎個蛋。」不管是Tharn或Type都不是會下廚的人，不過煎顆荷包蛋這點小事還難不倒Type。

Type專心在油鍋上，沒有注意到逐步逼近自己的那個男朋友。

「好香喔……」Tharn的雙臂纏上Type的腰間，頭無力地靠在Type的肩上，像個無尾熊似地掛在Type身上。  
「你很重欸，走開啦，很熱。」Type語氣雖然帶著不悅，但是Tharn知道這只是戀人掩飾害羞的方式，不然早就一拳揍向自己了。

Tharn不清楚戀人到底有什麼魔力，明明用的是一樣的洗髮精和肥皂，但是同樣的味道附在戀人身上時總是更好聞。

「你真的好香……」Tharn不自禁將頭埋進戀人的脖頸之間，大口大口地吸著戀人的味道。  
「欸Tharn……」戀人呼出的熱氣刺激著自己的肌膚，Type忍不住出言想要制止。

但這嬌嗔式的抱怨反而讓對方變本加厲，Tharn用他的雙唇在Type的肩頸輕啄了幾下，然後一路向上。

在Tharn吻上戀人敏感的耳朵時，Type再次出聲抗議：「Tharn，我還在煎蛋！」

然而，所有的抱怨都在Tharn含上耳垂時化成無聲的喘息，Type闔上了眼，將所有的感官放在戀人給的刺激上。  
Tharn來回地吸吮戀人小巧的耳朵，引得Type低聲地輕吟，不過這點刺激早就不能滿足習慣性事的Type，Type回過頭吻上戀人的雙唇，先是反覆地含著對方的唇瓣，然後一手向後勾住戀人的頭，讓兩人的唇更靠近，再送上自己的舌頭，侵入戀人的嘴裡，肆無忌憚地以舌頭描繪對方的唇內，和對方的舌頭纏在一起，而來不及嚥下的唾液沿著嘴角溢出，順著下巴，再沿著頸線流下。

面對戀人如此主動的熱吻，Tharn作為一個正常的青春男大生，自然會起反應，而兩人的身體緊貼著，Type當然也察覺了臀間那個越來越硬的凶器，所以他稍微拉開了兩人的距離，轉過身，帶著朦朧的眼神往下看，用行為問著：「要怎麼辦？」

Tharn盯著戀人頸間泛紅的痕跡，笑著伸手關了瓦斯爐，而另一隻手則扶著流理台，製造出一個能禁錮Type的空間。

「我餓了，給吃嗎，老婆？」

交往至今，Type早已數不清和對方做愛的次數，對方就是匹種馬，隨便一碰就能勃起，而且還是個變態，哪裡都可以做！  
但最丟臉的應該還是那個無法拒絕的自己，食髓知味的身體抗拒不了對方給的快感。

Type都在戀人生日時送了那個禮物，時到如今還裝矜持就太矯情了！所以Type將雙手環上對方的脖子，以熱切的吻給予回答。  
上頭兩人熱情地吻著，下頭Tharn用手扶著戀人的腰，將對方拉近自己，毫不掩飾地用微勃的性器貼上戀人的。  
兩人的居家服都是寬鬆的運動短褲，Tharn輕易地拉下鬆緊帶，讓發熱中的那個部位直接暴露在空氣中，Tharn拉著戀人的手，引導對方覆上自己的慾望。  
當Type的手在下面挑逗著Tharn的挺立，Tharn也用手服務著戀人，他的雙手毫無障礙地伸入寬鬆的上衣，沿著腹部的肌理，緩緩地往上摸，然後停在胸前的突起。

Tharn還記得戀人起初不相信男人的乳頭也會有感覺，沒想到現在已經被調教到光是接吻就會充血的程度。

Tharn抓起戀人的衣角往上拉，幫助戀人脫去上衣。  
戀人有著黝黑的肌膚，在那之上，還有自己前幾天留下的吻痕，以及今天新留下的痕跡，看著對方的模樣，Tharn真的覺得Type是自己的剋星，Type的一切都能讓自己性致高昂，他愛死Type的身體了！  
顧不得還在交纏的雙唇，Tharn舔上戀人胸前的挺立，突如其來的刺激讓撸動著性器的手停了一下，微張著的嘴間也發出一聲輕吟。  
Tharn的手不時輕揉、拉扯著Type的乳尖，而另一邊則用舌頭來回舔著，並加上嘴唇的吸吮以及齒間的輕咬，這些舉動讓Type忍不住輕喚戀人的名字。

「Tharn…嗯……Tharn…啊昂……哈……」

Tharn總是喜歡慢慢來，將前戲做足了才要進行下一步，但Type是個急性子的人，而且粗暴一點有另一種快感……

真是太慢了……

Type難耐地扭著身子，閒著的手拉下自己的褲頭，將兩人的性器握在一起，上下摩擦，Type需要更多的快感。  
身為男朋友的Tharn當然沒有錯過這個訊號，他一把抱起與自己差不多高的戀人，將對方放上流理台上，平常這裡是用來切菜、準備料理食材的空間，但現在卻成了Tharn料理Type的地方。  
將Type的四角褲和外褲一起脫下後，Tharn再次吻上戀人的身體，同時，他用餘光鎖定調味料的位置，他確定了手中的東西後，打開瓶蓋，然後將蜂蜜撒在戀人光滑的肌膚上。

「Tharn！你是變態嗎？」發現對方的意圖後，Type的理智讓他出言制止對方的行為。  
Tharn無視Type的意見，自顧自地舔起了沾在Type身上的橙黃色液體。

「等一下…嗚……嗯……」Type試著抗議，不過在戀人將手指塞進自己的嘴裡後，他只能發出意義不明的呻吟聲。  
Tharn的手指撩撥著Type柔軟的唇內，他的指腹滑過敏感的上顎，又與柔軟的舌頭交纏，引得Type一陣打顫。  
與此同時，他的舌尖從喉結滑至胸膛，將胸前的液體舔食乾淨後，他又沿著肌肉線舔至腹部，將積在腹肌凹槽的蜂蜜，一點、一滴，緩緩地吸乾舔淨。

「…嗚……嗯…嗚……」

戀人極致地挑逗著Type，讓他全身發燙，不知不覺中，他的性器早已挺立，頂端也滲出些分泌物，而戀人吃遍了他的全身，就是沒有碰他的分身，這讓Type難耐地伸手觸碰自己的慾望。

「Type，說好要給我吃的。」

Tharn抓住戀人無助的手腕，阻止對方自瀆，另一方面，他拿起剛剛用過的蜂蜜，淋了些在前段上，黏稠的液體緩緩地沿著柱體上的紋路往下流。

「哈啊！Tharn！」

微涼的蜂蜜碰上發熱的性器，這對Type無非是一大刺激，然而，隨後，當Tharn溫熱的舌頭舔上那堅挺時，Type忍不住叫出戀人的名字。  
由根部往上，Tharn的舌頭一路攔截蜂蜜的去向，他時而舔弄，時而輕吻，讓Type只能舒服得閉著眼、張著嘴，大口大口地喘息。

看著戀人慾火焚身的樣子，Tharn也忍不住了。

Tharn在覆著唾液的手指上又擠了些蜂蜜，伸手往後方的皺褶襲去。他一手在穴口畫圈，另一手則在柱體的前端摩擦，雙重的快感讓Type不禁開口央求：「Tharn……別玩了……快點……」

嘴硬的戀人都這麼開口了，Tharn又怎麼能夠拒絕呢？

藉著唾液與蜂蜜的潤滑，Tharn將手指伸入戀人體內，同時間，他也以自己溫熱的口腔包覆對方的性器。

「哈啊！嗚嗯！嗯……嗯…嗯……啊！」

Type感覺到戀人的手指不斷地往自己舒服地點戳著，而自己的分身也被緊縮在對方柔軟而緊實的口腔內，他感覺體內的浪潮快要沖走自己的理智了，這一波波的快感讓他瀕臨慾望的高點。

「等…等一下……射…我會射了……嗚！」

Type會說出來，絕對不是出於不忍心口爆的體貼，只是在射精後，被進入方的身體會有一段時間無法承受抽插運動，所以Type還不想射──因為他更喜歡體內被撞擊的快感。  
於是，Tharn放開充血的堅挺，在手指插著的狀態下，舔起體外的皺褶，又抽插了幾次之後，Tharn慢慢地退出自己的手指，隨後用舌尖代替指頭，舔起被開發的內壁，此舉讓Type忍不住緊抓起戀人的手臂，並蜷起腳趾頭。

「Tharn……我真的要不行了……快點……」

Type的眼神滿著情慾，嘶啞的聲音說著他的難耐，顫抖的手指透漏著無以言喻的興奮。

Tharn快速地起身，大步走向客廳的儲物櫃，從中拿出保險套與潤滑液，並在回程火速地將其套上自己的分身。

「你太慢了！」Type忍不住抱怨。

Tharn當然知道，這不是在抱怨方才離開的那一下下，而是這整個過程，那漫長的前戲。Tharn的雙手抬起戀人的腿，讓那個敏密的部位毫無保留地展現在自己面前，他將分身抵在洞口磨蹭，為進入作準備。

雖然已經做過很多次了，各種花招也都玩過了，但Type還是很不習慣這個時刻，那個被佔有的前夕，就像自己身為男人的某個部分被奪走了一樣──我要被男人擁抱了，他要進到我的體內了。

Type下意識地別過頭，避免與戀人的視線接觸，而Tharn很清楚Type的習性，他也不逼對方，只是溫柔地親上那已發腫的唇，以舌尖模擬侵入的動作，讓對方無法避免地感受自己的存在，然後，插入。

「嗚……嗯……」

被進入的瞬間，Type皺起了眉頭，手指用力地抓著Tharn的肩膀，他努力地放鬆自己的後庭，以便戀人之後的活動。

「哈……Type，你的裡面真的好棒……」Tharn放開戀人的唇，微微抬起頭，輕輕地晃動著兩人相交的那個部位，在近得能感受彼此呼吸的距離，輕聲地說。

「吵死了，閉嘴！啊……！」在Type害羞地回嘴的同時，Tharn將分身完全地挺進戀人的體內。

「不管你還想說什麼，接下來，我會讓你只知道怎麼叫。」Tharn笑著說。

Type也不甘示弱地回答：「你確定你有那個本事嗎？」

聽聞戀人的話，Tharn笑得更開了，然後緊壓對方的大腿，讓對方半懸空的臀部能完全契合自己的角度，然後用力撞擊，每一下都撞在對方喜歡的深處，逼得戀人咬緊著牙地忍耐。  
又撞了幾下後，Tharn退出將近一半的性器，帶著曖昧的眼神看著困惑的戀人。

「你幹嘛？」

「幹你啊。」

說話的同時，Tharn一舉挺入Type的體內，瞬間的刺激讓Type不禁叫出聲來，也在Tharn的背上留下了幾道抓痕。  
Tharn聽見戀人舒服的聲音後，連忙又重複了這個動作好幾次，他知道Type喜歡這樣，被一次填滿的感覺。

「等、等、等一下…這樣…太…啊！」

就著正面的姿勢又抽插了一段時間，Tharn將完全地退出自己的慾望，他將戀人翻面，將他的上半身壓在大理石的櫥櫃表面，早已充血的乳頭受到冰冷的觸感與被擠壓的衝擊，挺得更明顯了。  
Tharn抓著Type的腰，再次插入戀人的後穴，Type也不禁呻吟了起來。

在被抽插的狀態下，Type的分身在空中擺盪著，時不時，頂端會摩擦到櫥櫃的表面，給予Type另一種刺激。

Tharn持續地用自己的肉棒蹂躪著戀人的後庭，讓整個房間都充滿著聲音──肉體的撞擊聲、愉悅的嘶啞聲、嘖嘖的親吻聲，以及潤滑液黏稠的水聲。

\---

Type不記得兩個人做了幾次，他只記得他們最後又得重新加熱買回來的菜，還有自己大罵了Tharn一頓，因為蜂蜜是不能拿來當潤滑的！除了要求對方幫自己洗澡以外(結果又在浴室裡做了)，Type還命令Tharn一周不准碰自己，違反規定的話就再加一周。

對於這一切，Tharn表示：誰叫Type實在是太誘人了……我忍不住嘛……  
而Type的回答是：不，事實就是你是個變態而已！

「但你不就是喜歡我這個變態嗎？」

\---

那天晚上Tharn一個人睡在沙發上，不過就一個晚上而已。


End file.
